


Force Santa and Elf Evie

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Evie and Ren are determined to bring the Christmas spirit to the Finalizer.There is sure to be lots of fun with Force Santa and his little helper Evie.Please enjoy my Christmas story with everyone favorite lost Earthling





	Force Santa and Elf Evie

Hux exited his room to find troops hanging strands of miniature lights along the hallway. At this point he didn’t even bother getting upset, clearly Evie and Ren were up to some sort of Earth celebration, it was just easier to go with the flow after almost a year of this tomfoolery. Besides, Evie did always see to it that his ship was returned to normal after whatever nonsensical celebrations they had and, well, it seems to keep her happy. So Hux didn’t let the tiny twinkling lights bother him while he made his way to see Ren. 

“Kylo, will you hold still I don’t want to poke you with a pin!” Was what meet Hux’s ears as he entered the throne room, as Hux took in the sight of Ren is an oversized red and white suit Hux has to stifle a laugh. 

“I don’t think I can do this white beard, Eve.” Evie is pinning the legs of the outfit, giving Ren a sly smile, “Once a couple of those pretty lady officers sit on your lap, I’m sure you’ll change your tune.” Her words caused Ren to scoff, but there was a clear blush in his cheek. That was when Evie notice Hux and a large impish smile spread across her face. Oh no, he knew that look she was plotting to do something and it had something to do with him!

“Good Morning General!” Yes, something was definitely up even Ren had a smirk. “As you can see we are getting ready to celebrate Christmas. Ren is going to be the Santa and well, we both thought you could to be his Elf. I have the costume here already, I can make any adjustments needed.” Hux wasn’t sure what an Elf was but he was sure he didn’t want to be one. Evie’s smile faltered slightly, “Look even Peter is in costume,” and sure enough there were some fabric antlers attached to the rather disgruntled looking bunnies head. 

“Tell him about the Santa man,” Ren said offering his hand to helping Evie raise from the floor. When she doesn’t answer fast enough Ren continues on, “He seems to be a powerful force user from what I can tell. He is able to make his sleigh of toys and reindeer fly. He is able to enter buildings without being detected, yet instead of taking things he leaves things behind. I believe it is to taunt all those non-force sensitive people, to let them know he was there and he returns to do it every year!” 

“That is not what happens!” Evie said turning from the table holding a green suit and to Hux’s horror had little gold bells attached that jingled in her hands, “I can’t believe that’s what you get from the story I told you. First Santa is an old fat man that leaves gifts for good children once a year.” Evie explained to Hux as she moved towards him with a jingle jingle. “The reindeer and sleigh do fly but that by magic not the force.” 

“Semantics!” Ren said, “He is clearly a force user.”

“No, you're wrong.” Evie rolls her eyes. “There are lots of traditions that go along with Christmas, but the real main thing is it’s a time of giving and togetherness and well I thought it could be fun to try. People seem to like my other Earth stuff.” Hux takes a step away from Evie as she raises her hands with the suit for him to take. 

“I am sure everyone will enjoy whatever you plan, Evie but I do not wish to be an Elf.” Hux backed up another step and as he anticipated the smile vanished and a look of hurt filled her face

“But…..but it will be fun, I promise. Look I’m dressing up as Santa’s helper.” Evie pleads and though Hux longed to keep her happy he would not let himself become a public spectacle, in a green suit with bells attached. The pumpkin a few months ago was enough dressing up he needed for the next ten years. 

“Hux!” Ren frowned at him but just look how ridiculous he looks, Hux shakes his head as he watches Ren stuffs a pillow down his shirt to give the appearance of an oversized stomach. 

“I will take part in any way you wish as long as I can remain in my own uniform.” Hux thought that was a fair compromise.

“Well, fine. I guess we can adjust the costume for me but one of you will have to help me pin it.” Evie moved behind a screen set up and started to change into the Elf outfit. Hux breath caught when he notice Evie obviously didn't think about the reflective windows behind her. It was only when Ren cleared his throat that Hux realized he should be doing the gentlemanly thing and averting his eyes. 

“See something interesting Hux?” Ren murmured Hux could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

“What was that?” Evie called out before she exited from behind the screen in the costume, jiggling with every step. Both Ren and Hux quickly reply “Nothing!” Which Evie shrugs off she picks up a case of pins. “Ok, so who’s going to help pin me up?”

“I don't want too! Besides Hux would like to pin you. Let’s just hope he doesn’t poke you!” Ren was standing in front of a mirror, giving Hux a look and again Evie just shrugs holding the pins out to Hux.

“Kylo you're going to make Hux nervous. Don’t worry Hux I’ve been poked before it’s not so bad, I can take it.” Ren burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Evie asks innocently as Ren quickly replies ‘nothing’ and turns his attention back on the mirror as he places a red and white hat on his head examining his own reflections “What was it the man says, Eve? He he he?”

“ Ho, Ho, Ho!” Hux kneels next to Evie and starts pinning the edge of her tunic, under she had on green tights, her feet had on shoes which toes curled up and had the same bell as the tunic attached on the ends. “It’s not as bad as I thought, I mean the shoes are huge but I can stuff the ends.” Evie saud looking down at her outfit . Ren is repeating the Ho Ho Ho to the mirror. 

“Tell me some more traditions?” Ren moved over to his throne taking a seat as Hux busied himself with the pins. 

“Well there’s caroling, we could sing if you want.” Ren refused that idea, along with inviting family to come for a meal and gifts. Evie seem disappointed but suggested they could have a meal just them. She would plan it all. 

“Very well but there must be more traditions,” Evie starts laughing Hux looks up from his pining to see Ren stroking his fake white beard. 

“Well there’s mistletoe, you hang that up and if someone stands under the mistletoe they get kissed.” Ren seemed interested in this one, “There cookies, we can bake cookies! Kids would leave Santa milk and cookies the night he visits.” 

“Interesting as the force user was bribed with sweets to not harm the family while they slept.” Ren continues to stroke his beard. 

“Santa wasn’t a force user!” Evie said in exasperation and Ren laughing.

“Well this Santa is a force user and if I go in any room on this ship tonight there had better be cookies out for me or there would be hell to pay.” By this time Hux had finished pinned the elf outfit. “Spread the word Hux there had better be cookies.” 

“Ren I can not allow you to break into rooms, there is the code of conduct aboard my ship.” Ren holds up his hand

“It this the same code that you disregard when you entered Evie’s room without permission on the day Evie has dubbed the naked bunny drop off incident?” Hux wanted to protest that was not the same situation as Ren entering peoples room well they slept and taking their food, but he was too busy blushing and avoiding looking at Evie. 

“Ok there Force Santa lets not bring that up. The General and I have been working so hard to pretend it never happened!” Hux decided then to escape if Ren had no busy to discuss. That was enough Earth fun for now, though he had to admit silly as the costume was Evie did look rather cute as an elf. 

He didn’t see Force Santa or Elf Evie until much later that afternoon when they come to the bridge, well Evie seemed to be running away from Kylo and a floating leaves from a plant, her little bell jingling as she scurried toward Hux. Her eyes pleading for help. 

“HO HO HO! Come, everyone, Evie is under the mistletoe!” Ren announced. “I command everyone to give her a kiss.” Hux was outraged Ren impertinence, how could he think having everyone kiss poor Evie ok? She clearly isn’t enjoying it. 

“That’s enough Kylo!” Evie tries to catch the floating mistletoe in the air but it floats just out of her reach. 

“Come now everyone must get their kiss, Evie, it’s a tradition you said so yourself.” Ren said chuckling. Hux feels anger bubbling in his stomach as he watches his all too eager officers taking turns kissing Evie. Some placing gentle kisses on her cheek well more overzealous ones were brazenly going for her lips. Hux was keeping a mental list of all those officers, they may just end up with extra work in the near future. 

“Only one person left! Come on Hux give Evie a big kiss.” Ren announced after all the men returned to their stations. Hux’s anger only increases at this comment, not at the idea of kissing Evie but that fact that Ren was forcing it. If Hux were to kiss the girl he wanted it to be on his terms and certainly not a public display. No, if he were to kiss her now that kiss would be meaningless and that was certainly not the way Hux wanted their kiss to be. “Hux I don’t have all day!” Ren said sounding stern the tiny plant continues to bob over Evie’s head. 

“Kylo if he doesn’t want to kiss me he doesn’t have too,” Evie said in a hushed whisper, her cheeks a bright shade of pink. “Come we have cookies to make, the dough has been chilling for over an hour now, we should be good.” Evie gives Hux a small smile and turns to leave. 

“Well if Hux won’t kiss you then I have no choice!” Ren grabs Evie as she walks past giving her body a spin, causing Evie to let out a yelp. Ren catches her with his other arm leaning her back at a slight angle and lays a big kiss on her causing the officers to break out into laughter. “How many Earth girls can say they have been kissed by the most powerful man in the galaxy?”  
Ren said after he releases Evie’s lips.

“Ok, that’s enough now Santa, no more rum and eggnog of you!” Evie’s face is bright red as she untangled herself from Ren’s arms. “Clearly Force Santa has had one too many.” Ren scoffed taking Evie by the arm as they left the bridge, the whole affair was a sight Hux could have done without seeing.

Hux spent the rest of his day in a foul mood, he had himself locked up in his room brooding, yet overly thankful that he didn't see either Ren or Evie again that afternoon. He was halfway through his third glass of brandy when there was a faint knock on his door. Hux lets out a huff as he gets up to answer it, thinking it better not be Ren, luckily it was Evie.

“Good Evening General. Here these are for you.” She handed him a container that seemed to be filled with colorful shapes. “I’m sorry about earlier, Ren drank a bit too much.and I highly regard telling him about mistletoe. Anyways, make sure you leave a cookie out for Ren tonight cause I can totally see him destroying your place if he shows up and you didn’t.” Which that she bids him good night. ”Oh and the Christmas dinner is going to be a lunch, at around thirteen hundred hours, give Force Santa some time to sleep in.” Hux wasn’t sure what came over him, was it the kindness of reminding him to leave cookies to protect his cherished home for the wrath of Ren or the fact the she looked adorable saying the hour in military time, perhaps it was simple too much to drink and that he spent the whole day feeling like he had missed an opportunity. Whatever the reason Hux found himself pulling Evie into his arms and stealing a kiss. Hux was happy to find that Evie didn’t seem to protest as she had with Ren. No Evie was returning his kiss in kind, he felt her arm moving up his arm over his shoulder allowing him to pull her in closer and deepening the kiss. It was the sound of heavy boots that broke them apart. 

“Evie I need you! What kind of elf abandoned Santa in the middle of Christmas Eve prep? Wait, what is going on here?” Ren is eyeing both of them, Evie’s elf costume is slightly dishevelled and her face the reddest Hux has ever seem it. Hux is sure he himself must look in a similar state. 

“Nothing just telling Hux about our lunch, don’t worry Santa everyone needs to be asleep for you to give gifts.” Evie moves down the hall to join Ren. “See you tomorrow General.” Evie said with a wave.

“And I’ll see you tonight General!” Ren said in a threatening manner. The first thing Hux does when he enters the room is take one of the cookies for the container and places it on a plate accompanied with a glass of blue milk. He couldn’t stop himself from trying one of Evie’s cookies. The white cookie was in the shape of J covered in red and white striped frosting and it was delicious. The cookies and kiss had by far made this Hux’s favourite Earth holiday so far. 

Hux did find it hard to go to sleep knowing Ren was going to be entering his home at some point. Hux imagines it must be the same for the Earth family the night the Santa Claus was coming as well, only he was certain the Earth family were not filled with dread at what their Santa was going to do. Though sleep did find him eventually and he was surprised the find when he woke that his place was as he had left it minus the cookie and the milk. Beside the plate there was a box wrapped in red shiny wrapping paper and a note on top.

Hux,  
Evie made me promise if you left out cookies I had to leave your a gift.  
So I didn’t kill you well you sleep that is your gift, your welcome.  
The box is from Evie  
Merry Christmas don’t kiss my Elf again  
Santa Ren

Well he was alive and with his quarters undamaged so far it was a good day. He eyed the shiny wrapped box from Evie. He opens it fully expecting it to be some silly thing and he was right, there was a teddy bear dresses in a general’s uniform. Shaking his head, what was he going to do with a teddy bear? Hux places it in the middle of he bed next to the pillow, silly as it was it did make him smile when he entered the room and saw it sitting there. 

The dinner was a quiet affair. Ren seems tired after a long night of breaking and entering, and well there was a slight awkwardness after their kiss. Evie broke the strange silence by telling them stories about Christmas at her home, she was telling them about New Year’s Eve as they ate dessert. Hux was desperate to get this dinner over with and get Ren out of here so he could speak to Evie alone, though the cute smiles Evie sent his way did please him, it was the looks Ren gave him whenever Evie wasn’t paying attention that were the problem. 

“So are we going to talk about what happened between you two last night?” Ren blurted out. 

“Not in front of you we are not!” Hux replied, “It’s none of your business.” 

“Oh it sure is, what are your intentions with my Evie? Don’t both of you answer Hux I can read your mind and already know and well I’m not entirely sure I approve.” Ren said sitting back in is chair looking are Hux with his arms crossed. 

“Kylo you’re not my father.” Evie said looking between bother of them just as there’s a knock on the door. 

A group of technicians stand there “Merry Christmas Miss Evie. We have a gift for you.” Hux watched as Evie thanks them opening the gift. 

“What is it?” Evie was holding a halo of a star system. 

“Well Miss we are fairly certain this is you milkyway and right here,” A technician moves forward enhancing the image. “This we believe is your Earth.” Evie looks at him is disbelief.

“You found my home.” Evie said sounding stunned. Hux stomach dropped and one glance at Ren told Hux he too was not overly pleased with this news.

“Kylo they found my home!” Evie said spinning around letting out a little scream. “Can you believe it!” Kylo stands as Evie bounce towards him to give him a hug. 

“Yes, yes that’s wonderful.” The look Ren gave the technicians was anything but wonderful. Hux looks around Evie’s room in desperate search for alcohol. He needs a drink! This just turned into the very worst of all of Evie’s Earth celebrations!


End file.
